Birdie is MY Teacher
by Goldenbutterfly
Summary: Its a female Canadian, young lady teaching at a very special High school...and her first day of work turns out to be with a total flop, until, that is, she meets her life saver (in many ways), Gilbert Beilschmidt, her student. There's a plot twist and every candy-eye like sentence in this but you gotta read it in order to find out what's the catch
1. Chapter 1, I'm Late!

Yes, I copied and pasted this but I am still crmini at the core and all these other user names at the sides. So I'm just going to leave this here and back away now...I'll make it look better or something (something: make another chapter?)

/~TEXT~\\\ = Maddeline's thoughts. These were the cuts of the story as of sort of saying the time lapse. So think nothing of it.

Only this story is owned by me: Crmini/Kalis100x1/Goldenbutterfly. The characters of which you may have heard of from Hetalia and even Nyotalia are from Hi

Yes I'm finally doing this on the journal and I'll soon be uploading it for anyone to favorite. I believe in my writing capabilities! This first chapter will be put here for possible convenience. Human names will be used. Both Nyotalia and Islands/States/Providences will be in this fan fiction. Also, there will be doubles or even triples (I'm not too aware of how there is an alternate England or America so I may have to improvise on that. SO, without further ado, here's the first chapter for the soon to be couple: CanadaFem!xPrussia.

* * *

**Birdie is MY teacher - Chapter 1: I'm late!**

Kids from all regions have come to this school today as it was the first day of classes. Jeimrock High school was big enough of a campus to house all kinds of talented and smart people. There were quite a few of the campuses around the world but here in XXXXXXXXXX, the campus was the best of the best. As the early bird students of Jeimrock High entered the building, the school bell rings three times. By then, the ones that always come late, arrived. Laughing and goofing around, the Bad Touch Trio came about a large tree with it's leaves still changing in color.

"Oui Oui, now everyone get together for a picture~" Francis said, getting out his camera and fixing the settings. Antonio and Gilbert, who were trying to mess around with each others hair, looked at Francis and gave their sheepish smiles to him.

"Francis, you know, we aren't that into pictures, right? I mean, why bother with them right now?" Gilbert asked.

"Why, it's for our last year here mon ami! I want to at least capture it in photos." Francis replied, getting excited about the idea of their last year. Antonio looked just as excited and Gilbert looked at Francis skeptically.

"You just want to see if we could model for your club this year, huh?" Gilbert blurted out.

"Well, there is that..."Francis admitted. "You guys would knock out the competition with the other schools. Still, it would be nice to have some High school memories, non?"

"Si! that's sounds muy bueno de ti, Francis! Let's make high school memories, amigos!" Antonio said, enthusiastically hugging his two friends. They continued their conversation with silly poses and more laughs. At the very side of the school, where the parking lot was, a red car drove in and took up the only available parking space. After parking the car, a somewhat tall blonde came out of it, almost tripping in the process.

Said blonde walked towards the school's side doors. 'Walking' being an understatement as she stumbled and tripped a couple of times. Through the hall ways, her mumbling could easily be heard as she continues to trip.

"Stupid no good shoes...Why in the world did I let mama and sis talk me into wearing all this stuff." the blonde said. She went into the faculty room and tried to find the keys to her room. The school was pretty big, so teachers were allowed to have their own rooms separate instead of them all being together like in some other schools. The teachers could usually find their keys in the faculty rooms, just in case.

"Ah! There's my key!" the lady said as she spotted her name above a key a little away from her. As she bolted for the key, she stumbled over her pumps and fell on the floor, taking the bag of papers down with her and hitting her back. "Ow..."

The Bad Touch Trio finally made their way to their first period classes. Homeroom was still going but they figured that it would soon go to 1st period. As they walked, Francis and Antonio looked at their schedules and saw who had what.

"Antonio, who do you have for first period?" Francis asked.

"Hmm, Fernandez. Advance Spanish!" Antonio announced gleefully. He gave a silly smile to his friend, who's face displayed perverse ideas that were going through his head. He put his hand on his stubby beard and said, "Not bad there. The only Fernandez we have in this school is that mademoiselle from Spain and she has such a nice sexy body only mine would compare~ Onhonhon!"

Antonio laughed it off obliviously while Gilbert looked at Francis with a deadpanned face,"So that's why you wanted to know..."

"Oh you would have agreed if she waz your type, non mon ami?" Francis asked, looking at Gilbert. "Zo? Who is YOUR 1st period teacher?"

"Uh, let the awesome me check" Gilbert replied as he took out a folded up piece of paper. He unfolded it and looked to see his first period class. "Says here its a Williams"

"Williams? Huh. Must be new" Gilbert said. They passed by the faculty room, not noticing the loud thud that could be heard from the room.

"Too bad they haven't put titles to these schedules, huh? I guess something came up when they printed it all." Antonio suggested as he frowned at his schedule.

"Hn! It wouldn't matter anyway! The awesome me doesn't mind who it is, boy or girl, old or young. Though, I guess it REALLY doesn't matter WHO it is to Francis, huh? Kesesesesese!" Gilbert said, making both Antonio and himself laugh while Francis huffed.

"I can't help it if everyone is zo sexy" Francis said.

"Well, who ever my teach. is, doesn't matter. I'm still in school learning boring stuff. As usual." Gilbert said and quickly inserted "I bet it's a dude anyway."

The blonde came out of the faculty room and adjusted the helm of her skirt further down her thighs. She tried to walk again through the halls, now rushing to her class.

"Oh man oh man oh man! I can't believe I'm late for my class-WHOA!" she said as she tripped over her feet and fell face first to the floor. She slowly lifted her face from where it planted and sniffled, a bruise forming at the bridge of her nose. Seeing as she was pretty pale, the bruise only showed as a red blotch. She tried not to cry out loud.

"Great Maddeline. You must look like a train wreck now..." Maddeline mumbled to herself as she lifted herself off the floor. She heard a "kesese" noise and looked around, thinking that someone was watching her. Looking ahead, she saw three male students walking close towards her class. She saw who made the sound and it appeared to be the boy in the middle of the two who made said noise. She rubbed her nose as she looked at the boy.

'Weird, I never heard such a happy laugh before. It sounds weird.' Maddeline thought as she took care of her bag and tried to walk, slowly this time, towards her classroom.

**/~First day of school sucks... -.-~\\\**


	2. Chapter 2, And You Are?

Again, I copied and pasted this. I just have one more to transfer here and then you'll all havve my 'hard copy' 'kay?

Ooookay! It's Chap. 2 time! Yay~~ ...If Gilbert is OOC then I am sorry...but this is all apart of my grand master scheme! I mean plan, just a plan.

And I will not put even a warning to my stories unless it involves sex! So I hope you enjoy it!

Oh and /~TEXT~\\\ = Gilbert''s thoughts. /~TEXT~\\\ = Maddeline's thoughts. These were the cuts of the story as of sort of saying it's the time lapse. So think nothing of it.

Story and artwork made and owned by me: Kalis100x1/Crmini/Goldenbutterfly

* * *

**Birdie is MY Teacher: Chapter 2 - And You Are...?  
**  
Gilbert waved at his friends as the first bell rang, making class' doors open simultaneously and students flock the halls.  
He sat in a random seat and slouched his bag on the chair, waiting for the rest of the people to come.

Maddeline fixed herself up in the nearby girl's bathroom and tried her best to cool down the red spot on her nose as fast as she could. Once she heard the bell ring and students passing by, she did a last minute check on herself and hurried her way towards her first period classroom. Since she missed her Homeroom, which she did not doubt that another teacher took over for her, she decided to go straight towards her first before any of her students come. Once she made it up to the classroom, Maddie took a deep breath and entered. Preoccupied with her thoughts of impressing her students on her first day of teaching instead of who was in the classroom, she closed the door and turned fast on her heel; letting her squeak as she fell again on the floor with her opened bag of papers hitting her back.

Gilbert quickly took his eyes away from the window and looked towards the door, searching for the source of the sound of a bird chirping. He wasn't paying much attention of who would be coming to the classroom, so when he couldn't find any bird insight, he heard a feminine groan and looked down. He found Maddeline on the floor, trying to get up and letting the millions of papers from her back fall to the floor. Gilbert clicked two and two together and figured she had tripped and fallen there, which was hilarious but he didn't want to burst out laughing at the poor girl. Strange, he never did mind who he laughed at.

With a small chuckle, Gilbert stood up and went to help the girl. Maddeline heard the strange small laughter as Gilbert approached her and was about to look up until the stinging pain from her nose made her look down. She touched it slightly and flinched from the surprising pain there. Gilbert knelt down and put his hands under her arms so as to lift her upper body up.

"I didn't think anyone would have that much paper on them, well, except for my four-eyed cousin..." Gilbert said, slowly raising the girl's body up. "You okay?"

Maddeline nodded and as her face slowly came into view, Gilbert first saw her big, shiny violet eyes starring back at him. He took in her appearance, seeing the small cut on her nose second and her slightly disheveled blonde hair lastly. Oblivious to his starring, Maddeline picked up her red rimmed glasses and started apologizing for making him help her. At this, Gilbert stopped starring at her and grinned.

'So that's where the chirping sound came from! She sounds just like a bird!' Gilbert thought as he looked at the flustered girl in front of him. Maddie couldn't believe it. It was one of her students who saw her graciously fall to the floor and now is seeing her face all banged up. She could have sworn the boy in front of her was grinning with amusement.

"Don't worry about it so much. Kesese I didn't see anything. Promise." Gilbert said as he started to pick up some of the papers around her. Even though she was still embarrassed, Maddeline quieted down and looked at her student and all the papers around her. She slowly moved around, grabbing her bag and started to pick up the papers, too, making sure they weren't wrinkled. Gilbert felt her moving around and turned to see her. He noticed, then, that she did not have a school uniform. She was wearing white pumps, which explained how she fell right when she walked in and a long, soft-like, blue dress that showed her curves excellently. He couldn't stop starring at her figure as she moved around, getting her papers one by one. She wasn't skinny, but she wasn't fat either. She had a pretty well hour glass-like figure, meaning her proportions where just 'right there' for anyone to see.

After Maddeline picked up the majority of the papers, she looked back at Gilbert and blushed as she caught him starring at her. She still felt embarrassed from earlier. She let her bag fall behind her bum, making Gilbert look back at her as if nothing happened. He brought up a new subject rather quickly at that.

"So, you, uh, new here?" Gilbert asked, hoping that she didn't noticed he was looking at her ass for the longest time. He handed the papers, slowly, to Maddeline. 'Those eyes...' She thought as she took the papers just as slowly, answering his question.

"Yes, I just recently enlisted to Jeimrock High school". She then stood up and went to the teacher's desk to check on her other things in her bag. 'Huh, his eyes are strikingly red... I'm pretty sure he's albino but I've never seen such ruby eyes before...' Maddeline thought, trying to play dumb and not let her student think that she was thinking of his eyes. They, to her, strange after all, and she did not mean to offend anyone. At all.

"Oh, well, you forgot the uniform. Are you an exchange student?" Gilbert asked, wanting to know a little more about her. Maddeline starred at him for a moment and gave him a puzzled look. 'Don't I look like a teacher? Then again, I do look pretty young...Still, couldn't he tell- Oh right,' Maddeline's puzzled look turned to embarrassment again, making Gilbert realize he just embarrassed her. 'Since he saw me fall and all, he must think I'm too klutzy to be a teacher.'

"Uh, no, um, I, the uniform, um..." Maddeline stuttered, not knowing how to explain when he already had the wrong impression of her. Just then, a few more students walked in as the second bell rang, signalling for all students to be in their classrooms. Maddeline immediately composed herself, the mantra in her head of being a professional teacher playing now. Gilbert was taken aback at the sudden change of atmosphere around the girl and he silently left to go for his seat.

'She must be an exchange student. Why else doesn't she have a uniform and is staying up at the teacher's desk...where is the teacher, anyway?' Gilbert thought as he placed his elbow on the window sill and supported his head with his hand, looking away from the from the front of the class for a bit.

Maddeline cleared her throat as she took out the roster and placed it on the desk. She looked behind behind her to make sure that there was a marker to write on the white board with.

'Students, check. Marker, check. Roster, check. My teaching materials, check.' Maddeline thought as she looked at her students.

"Hello everyone, My name is Ms. Williams and I'll be your Senior English teacher for the semester." Maddeline said with a pleasant smile on her face. She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose, looking at everyone's reactions of there being a new teacher for their class.

Gilbert did a double take on what he just barely heard and turned to look at Ms. Williams' smiling face. His eyes widened at the wrong assumptions he made and continued to look at his English teacher.

'...SHE'S AN ENGLISH TEACHER?' Gilbert thought. 'No wonder...but she looks like a teenager!' Gilbert tried to fathom his new discovery. He slowly sank in his seat as he realized that she did, probably, noticed him looking at her ass. 'Hope she's not one of those up tight teachers...though, she doesn't look like it...'

Maddeline looked his way and Gilbert steeled himself for a second, thinking that she read his mind or something. She gave him a warm smile and started her lesson. Gilbert sighed in relief and watched Maddeline's back. She was writing elegantly on the board, introducing her plan for the semester.

'So she smiles like that too, huh...?' Gilbert thought idly as he, for once, paid attention to the lesson.

**/~School was not so bad after all...-.-~\\\**

After the lesson, and everyone got their things and left, Gilbert walked up to the teacher's desk and took out a small bandage. Maddeline looked at him, startled, as she turned from erasing the board to see him standing there. She didn't notice him still in the classroom. 'Its kinda awkward that I thought of her as a student. I A small dust of blush covered his cheeks, plenty visible to Maddeline thanks to his white skin. She looked at him, puzzled.

"You have a cut on your nose. It's probably late for this but you should hide it." Gilbert said, leaving the bandage to Maddeline's extended hand. She was a little touched by his actions and smiled that warm smile of hers to him.

"Thank you, Mr. Beilschmidt". She thanked him as she unwrapped the bandage and tried to gently put it on her nose.

Gilbert looked at her smiling face for a second and found himself unsure for the first time since he was little. Unsure of what else to do. Finally, after seeing her put on the bandage, he found himself again and smiled at her.

"That must've hurt a lot. Next time," Gilbert started saying as he turned towards the door and paused at opening it "Don't wear shoes that you can't walk in."

Maddeline looked back at him, seeing he had put one of his hands in his pocket and letting one of the straps of his book bag slouch on his back. She could now see his full height while noticing it. He was much taller than him without the shoes. She saw him pause again while having one foot out the class, "Oh and don't wear such a sexy outfit, teach. You can get A LOT of unwanted attention there."

And with that, he left. She kept looking at the closed door now as she processed what he said and soon after she understood what he meant. She covered herself, as if she was naked, while developing a beat red face.

'Th-that boy!' Maddeline managed that thought alone as she was faced with the embarrassing fact that a student, A STUDENT, checked her out.

**/-School IS bad! o/o*-\\\**


	3. Chapter 3, Questions Of You

Oh yes, I forgot to mention, these are short stories. It was a deviant art category thing that I took too seriously at the beginning so I'll keep this sort of format until it gets to the good parts~

Note: Japan in AU...what would his wisdom-like words be? I tried ._.

* * *

**Chapter 3, Questions of You **

Maddeline's day went without a hitch, except for when a few students stared holes into her face, right where her nose was. Due to her love at playing hockey, she wasn't **so** embarrassed by the bandage close to the tip of her nose. Although her teachings went well throughout the day after the morning's incident, she couldn't help at feel distress by the thoughts of a certain student of hers.

It wasn't good, in her opinion, to let a student find her attractive. She hadn't thought that she was _that _attractive. It was troublesome. That very thought was a problem. Yet, as much as she wanted to put her foot down and tell him that she should only be looked at as his teacher and not as a woman, she couldn't help but to feel flattered. With those red eyes looking at her like that...

'_Wait, looking at me...? No, even if I did find his eyes...captivating...no, no! What am I thinking? He just has nice eyes. That should not mean a thing to me and...and what Maddeline?' _Maddie thought as she put her pen down and removed her glasses, rubbing her temples. She had been tapping her pen for 15 minutes on a sheet of paper she had on the desk. Classes have ended half an hour ago, and so Maddeline stayed behind in her last class trying to do some paper work; _trying _being the understatement. With a heavy sigh, she placed her glasses back on and packed her things.

_'I need a cup of tea or coffee or...something...' _Exhausted, Maddeline quietly left the empty classroom.

Out in the hallway, she could hear various sounds. The beautiful music, the screams and shouts of students playing soccer, whistles coming from the football field close by, and even high pitched shutters rand through the halls. Maddie continued to the faculty room, finding the sounds from the clubs and sports soothing.

At opening the door to where her fellow teachers were, she bumped into Mr. Jansen who was in a hurry. He apologized quickly and ran towards the direction in which Maddie came from. She looked back at the open door after a while and entered, finding a desk to place her bag on and slouched on a nearby chair.

Mr. Honda, who was sitting right by Maddeline, noticed her lack of enthusiasm. He stopped what he was doing and faced her in his seat.

"Is something the matter Ms. Williams?" Mr. Honda asked, being polite as ever. Maddie heaved another sigh and tried to put up a friendly smile. It made her look more exhausted. Seeing the bandage on her nose made him guess what had happened to her.

"Oh, just me being clumsy on the first day" said Maddeline, mumbling 'it's like I'm back at high school myself...', on the side. Of course, Mr. Honda caught on that and hmm'd at that.

"Do not beat yourself up Ms. Williams. Be happy at what good you have now instead of what is not necessarily important to reflect on." Mr. Honda said. Maddie looked a little enlightened and gave a small, genuine smile.

"Your right, thank you Mr. Honda"

"It is no problem at all. After all, you are the youngest and newest of all the teachers. It would be nice to talk from time to time."

At that moment, Mr. Kirkland butted in and gave a sly smile to the two who were sitting. He took up a seat and sat near them.

"What's the matter? Already in hot water?" Mr. Kirkland said, sounding much friendlier than what he portrayed.

"The first day is always the roughest for anyone." Mr. Honda replied calmly, as always. This made Mr. Kirkland fall back a bit and started getting cozy in his chair. He directed himself to Maddeline.

"That's true, I guess." He blushed a bit, now seeing the bandage on the young girl's nose, "Oh! That rough?! Who's the inconsiderate boy that did this to you?" Mr. Kirkland said, standing up fast and bawling his fists up; getting angry at the mere thought of a boy hitting a lady. To this, Mr. Honda got nervous while Maddeline raised her hands in defense, wanting to clear up the misunderstanding.

"No! No! It's not like that!" Maddeline quickly said, flustered. Mr. Kirkland slowly calmed down and sat back in his seat. Maddeline continued.

"I got this injury 'cause of my clumsiness...and a student of mine gave me a bandage for it..." She blushed as she mentioned the other half of her story.

Mr. Kirkland sighed and put on a smile on his face, his big eyebrows frowning. "Well, at least that student had some manners. Don't let that bit of misfortune put you down."

Maddeline looked up at Mr. Kirkland from her side and smiled. "Thank you Mr. Kirkland."

Mr. Honda smiled a bit, feeling the nice peaceful moment they were all having. Mr. Kirkland changed the topic after that, seeming to be excited about some news.

"Now, I'm still pretty amazed how a young lady such as yourself made it out to be a teacher of all things!"

Maddeline blushed now. She received this sort of talk with A LOT of people and it never stops her from feeling so embarrassed. "Oh, t-that. Um..." She quietly said, letting Mr. Kirkland do much of the talking.

"Why, a prodigy like yourself could have been doing something for human kind or an amazing discovery of some sort but your here! It's amazing to have you here Ms. Williams, really." Mr. Kirkland excitedly said, now wanting to shake her hand. Maddie was super flustered at the compliment.

"Th-thank you!" was all she could muster. How she would give anything in the world so to stop this topic of conversation.

And right on cue, a nice melody wafted into the faculty room. Someone strumming on their guitar from nearby and singing a nice tune reached Maddie's ears, cooling her hot face from the embarrassment she was feeling. Without a word, she stood up and looked at the window. Mr. Kirkland stopped his talking and looked at her first, then followed her gaze towards the window. Mr. Honda, who had been observing the whole time, heard the melody come into the room second. Mr. Kirkland was the last that heard it well enough. The window was slightly open, letting some wind and the tune come into the room.

Maddeline went towards the window and opened it with one lift. This astounded both men greatly for they already knew that the window was hard to get open. She looked out of the window and searched for the source of the tune. She found someone, singing, right under her nose. She was only a few feet above from the said person and to say the least, she was a little shocked from who was singing.

"Cause you make me feel like...I've been locked out of heaven!" sang out Gilbert as he sang a much gentle version of a popular song the other students were hearing earlier in the class room. He stopped for a second, oblivious to Maddie's stare, and fixed the strings on his guitar. He continued singing and adjusting much of the song he was remaking for himself. Maddeline relaxed after awhile, enjoying the view, and settling on the rim of the window.

Mr. Honda told Mr. Kirkland of what was happening and both decided to leave the young teacher alone. She deserved to relax, after all, and she seemed to be doing so now.

As she looked at her student, Maddie slowly started to soften her face and smile bit by bit.

'At least, I get to know a little about this student first.'

**/~^_^ School is so rewarding~\\\**


	4. Chapter 4, An Encounter

Oh, I like what I see~ Good, at least someone is reading this here ^-^ Hope you guys wont mind but this may end up being the most ever couples story you guys may have ever read of Hetalia fan fictions. I'm just not so sure if I should do it or not since this is mainly for Prussia and Canada. Hmm \T.T/

Maybe I'll add sub titles like "Mi Tomatito is MY girl" or something… ("My little tomato is my girl")

*face palms* I know I said 3 page as it being the format but I can't control myself. This is pretty special.

* * *

**Chapter 4, An encounter**

A little yellow bird flew around the silver haired boy's head. Curious, Maddeline continued to see the little bird until it had landed on her student's head. She propped her elbows on the window sill and continued to look. Gilbert still sang as the bird nestled itself on his head. Maddie held in a laugh. She never saw a more daring bird before and an even more oblivious boy. It was cute to her.

Maddeline shook her head gently and got away from the window.

'_That's enough of that. I think I still have a few more papers to look at.'_, Maddeline thought as she made her way to the two other teachers and sat down, retrieving her bag from the table. Mr. Honda gave her a knowing look while Mr. Kirkland stood up and walked towards the coffee table.

"Do you want anything to drink Ms. Williams?" Mr. Kirkland asked. He was pouring in tea into a porcelain tea cup. He didn't like the idea of instant tea but it was what sufficed at the moment. Maddeline thought about it as she took out her papers and placed them on the table. A tint of blush covered her cheeks.

"I-it's ok, Mr. Kirkland, I can get my own drink." Maddeline timidly said, her shy self now showing.

The blonde refused, shaking his head. "Nonsense, a gentleman must always treat the lady."

Maddeline displayed a small smile.

"Especially to a very young lady such as yourself." Mr. Kirkland said, now showing a smile as he poured tea into two other sets of teacups. He then brought the two teacups to Ms. Williams and Mr. Honda.

"It's not the best but it'll help you relax." Mr. Kirkland said as he gave Maddie the teacup. Maddie took it, appreciating that she has already a few friends among the teachers.

"Thank you, Mr. Kirkland." Maddeline said, taking a sip and looking at her papers. Mr. Honda pleasantly smiled as he sipped his own tea. Things weren't going perfectly for Maddeline but at least it was okay.

/~Tea was good ^-^ Time to go home~\

Gilbert stopped his guitar playing, shaking his hand. He had been playing for a while now and his hand was starting to cramp. Not the first time he just played for more than an hour but he really needed to notice the time, next time that is. He only wanting to wait for his friends so that they can all walk together to where their homes are but…

"Damn. Maybe they left without me…" Gilbert mumbled. He hadn't heard the bell signaling that all club activities were done. Maybe he was late already too late. He looked at his watch and down tumbled a sleepy yellow bird. He chuckled as he caught the little guy in his hands. He completely forgets about the world when he practices so it was a good greeting for him to see the little bird. Gilbert poked at the bird's side gently, making it chirp.

"Hey Gilbrid. You waited for me, buddy?" Gilbert said. The bird chirped again. "Let's go home."

Gilbird flew up on Gilbert's head as the boy got his book bag as well as the guitar case, placed the guitar in the case and closed it. He carried both his book bag, which was hardly filled with books, and the case over his right shoulder. Looking back at the spot where he had sat, he felt like he was being watched there. Of course he shrugged this feeling off as he saw no one by the closed window.

He started the long trek home, passing by the nearly empty parking lot and crossing a nearby crossroad. There was hardly anyone in sight. He enjoyed the sounds of people being around better than just silence but this wasn't so bad. He looked to his right as he walked straight from the crossroad, block by block. There was a sunset that was just barely starting. He figured he'd enjoy the view by walking by an old park he knew.

'M_ight as well take the long route this time'_, Gilbert thought as he made a left and walked by an old neighborhood. Once he passed that, the park was in plain sight. It was the type that mainly had trees with a few small asphalt roads in them. It was supposed to have given some sense of you being in a national park yet still near civilization. The park wasn't a close place to the school or his home in particular but it was where he had played with his friends when he was out adventuring as a child.

It held good memories.

As the boy went through the park, he took in the view and breathed in the air. The autumn trees and falling leaves made it all look pretty serene. Especially with the girl ahead of him…wait what?

Out in a small clearing sat a girl against one of the trees. She had blonde hair and a red barrette on her head. She was wearing a knitted red sweater with white leaves on the ends of it. If anything, she fitted perfectly with the scenery he was looking at. So much so that he was caught looking at her. The girl, thanks to the sunset hitting her face, blushed at the sudden pairs of eyes looking at her but her face could not be seen very well. He knew he wanted to have a closer look now.

'_Not awesome, Gil, not awesome. Just go show that girl your awesomeness and everything will go smoothly'_, Gilbert thought, not liking how he was caught looking at her. He started to walk towards the girl and saw her also standing up, quite slowly, actually. He wondered why she looked so scared.

/-Someone to grace my awesomeness to!-\

'_Oh no, oh no…what should I do?! Did he recognize me as someone? Does he think who I think he thinks of me?' _, the blonde thought.

The girl grabbed at the ends of her long, buttoned sweater as she mumbled something under her breath. The boy that she caught looking at her was starting to come her way and she couldn't help but be a bit scared. She just wanted to relax in the park, she didn't think she would have to see anyone there just staring at her. Not that she minded. She kind of found herself feeling sad when people ignored her sometimes or even pretend they couldn't see her.

Unfortunately, a lot has changed to change her mind about people. So she really didn't want to speak to anyone.

The boy, now more shown in the light, could be seen having his silver white hair and startling red ruby eyes. A grin was shown just as he got near her.

It didn't waver the uncertainty in her eyes.

"Hey" Gilbert said, looking directly at the girl in front of him.

"H-hello" was all the girl could say, trying her best to avoid having direct eye contact.

"The awesome me saw you and thought you looked pretty lonely there." Gilbert said, already feeling off about the feeling that he's not too used to, awkwardness.

"Hm…" the girl mumbled. She was still not making eye contact.

"So I thought maybe you'd want someone as awesome as me to be with you." Gilbert said, feeling the awkwardness a little more than needed.

The girl had then grabbed at her other sleeve, "I have to go now. Sorry about this – "

She stumbled backwards and tripped. Before she could impact the ground, Gil caught her hand and pulled her up, with a little too much strength than needed. She ended up hitting into him instead. Her face instantly turned a few shades of red as the first thing she registered being the boy's cologne.

"You okay?" Gil asked, looking down at where the girl's head was. She, eventually, nodded slowly. "That was kind of unawesome but I'm not going to do anything to you…" Gilbert said, seeing if he could see the girl's face. Reluctantly, the girl tried her best not to look flustered, and removed her face from his shoulder as he guided her head up with a hand at the back of her head. Gilbert's eyes widened as he saw big, violet eyes behind red rimmed glasses.

It was futile, the girl in front of him grew flustered and tried to excuse herself again; mumbling incoherence's. He looked at her again after being frozen stiff and saw her about to pick up a huge sketch book.

"Hey, were you drawing here?" Gil asked. The girl grew stiff and then slowly stood straight, having her sketch book in her arms.

"Yes, I was…sketching the scenery." The girl steadily said. She turned, sighing as she knew that there was now no point in trying to avoid him.

"I'm sorry for earlier. I just didn't want any trouble." The girl said, her eyes downcast as she had figured that she might have been found out about her secret. Just then, without her realizing it, Gil put an arm over her shoulder and chuckled close to her ear. She was very much taken back by this action.

"Kesesese, apology accepted! Seriously, you didn't have to freak out. The awesome me just wanted to grace you with his presence!" Gilbert said. The girl let his words sink in. She laughed a bit as she fixed the position of her glasses.

"So, what's your name?" Gilbert asked as he took his arm away from the girl. She fixed one of the clips from her head and looked at Gilbert with a small smile. She figured he would have said something by now about her secret so she acted like nothing else happened.

"My name is Canako." Of course, she wasn't sure of giving her full name. Better safe than sorry. With a thumb pointing at himself and a toothy grin on his face, he introduced himself.

"The name's Gilbert, Gilbert Beilschmidt."

Gilbert soon added, "so, your from around here?"

Canako looked anywhere but at Gilbert, her small smile was still there. "Uhm, yeah, I'm from around here."

Gil moved closer and looked at the sketch book in her arms. "So, how does it look?"

Puzzled yet curious, Canako moved the book so that Gilbert could see. "It's not finished but I think I'm almost done."

The drawing was impeccable. A whole lot of leaves practically danced out of the page! Shame it was only in pencil. Gilbert was pretty impressed.

"Wow, you draw good! No, awesome even!" Gilbert said as he looked from the drawing to Canako.

"You're awesome!" Gilbert quickly added, "Of course, not more than me but your pretty awesome."

Canako had a tint of blush form on her cheeks as she looked away from Gilbert. "O-oh no, I only drew the trees and the leaves."

"You're too hard on yourself. You're awesome and that's that!" Gilbert announced. Canako's blush grew just a bit.

"Th-thanks…" Canako looked at Gil for a second more before noticing that a small bird had perched itself on the head of the boy. It ruffled itself up a bit before taking flight around her and cuddled up to her cheek. She giggled. The soft feathers tickled her.

"See? Even Gilbird thinks your awesome. If you weren't, he probably wouldn't have gone near you!" Gilbert exclaimed. Canako looked at him funny for a bit before going back to gently pet the bird's head with her index finger.

'_Gilbird? Well, I think he proved he's a little bit of a narcissist but at least he's a good guy'_, Canako thought. She looked back up towards Gilbert when she saw that his eyes didn't have the extra shine in them. The sun had set.

"Oh, it's starting to get dark…" Canako quietly said, growing only a little sad.

Gilbert also realized this as he looked around. He suddenly felt alerted, knowing that a few teachers had left him homework for tomorrow. Sadly, even his english teacher, whom he helped earlier, gave him and the class an assignment. For a second, he really did think he wouldn't have had any homework on the first day. It officially sucked to be a Senior.

"Maybe you should go home?" Canako asked quietly, also feeling that he had other things to do. Gilbert looked back at her and grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah, I should go but I gotta ask, will I see you again?" Gilbert asked, looking at Canako directly into her eyes for the answer. They looked conflicted at first but then turned to neutral.

"Y-yes. I will be here finishing the drawing tomorrow." Canako informed. Gilbert grew happy right away and half hugged her, getting her surprised once again.

"Great! See you here tomorrow!" Gilbert said as he started to run to the direction of his house. Gilbird followed suit as he flew away from Canako and around Gilbert. The violet eyed girl looked at his back until she couldn't see him anymore. She could tell his home wasn't exactly near here. She looked fondly at her sketch. The lights of her home now shown through the trees.

'_I'm awesome, huh?' _Canako smiled as she looked at her sketch. She flipped the pages over, closing the sketch book, and started to walk back home.

'_It didn't turn out so bad after all…'_

* * *

I wanted to continue but it just wouldn't feel right. Plus, it'll make this into a long chapter. I don't intend to spoil as much as I do for my other stories but that piece of info will be talked about some other time…when someone asks me about them… which I'm pretty sure won't happen so (yay!) yeah. Also, it looks like I can't use certain smiley faces or even the slanted symbol there as much so yeah...

Hope you, all, any, enjoyed this and please tell me how to improve some of these characters 'cause this is my first time trying to portray them. Thanks and have a good day! (or night…how would I know..)


	5. Chap 5, Not me

**Note: Yes, I'm trying to make some things as vague as possible. XD Aaaaand this will update once a month at most. I guess it depends on how excited I get when I see reviews...  
**

* * *

It had nothing to do with the boy in her class room or the fact that both her Mother and Sister like to see her accessorized. Not at all. She was just conscious of what she looked in the mirror in front of her. Her second day of classes and Maddeline didn't know what exactly to wear. She had let her sister and mother take care of that yesterday and yet she was debating about it today.

"Maddie, would you hurry up already?" her sister whined, putting her hair up as a finishing touch of her own uniform. Emily, an all around 'cool' girl, was setting herself up for the second day of classes. Sadly, she didn't go to Jeimrock High school.

"You look fine! Heck, all the boys will be on your feet, begging them to show a little more!" Emily said, trying to make the situation better when obviously it made the other more flustered.

"I-I don't want to make my students see anything like that!" Maddeline exclaimed, her cheeks growing warm as she had momentarily thought of a certain red eyed boy before Emily had said that. She pulled down her skirt a bit more out of the self-conscious feeling washed over her. A velvet beige blouse and a frilly pencil skirt was glaring her in the face. She chose it but wasn't sure about the pickings now. She was scared that she may have been recognized by her own student.

Okay, maybe it was about that certain boy in her class.

"Do not pull on de skirt, Maddeline! You will get it all wrinkled." her Mother slightly yelled as she came over to her with black 1 inch heels. Her golden brown hair was still not up in a ponytail like she usually left it. It was still somewhat early in the morning. She came up to her daughter and raised the helm a little higher than desired.

"M-mama!" Maddeline cried out, trying to pull it to it's original position.

"Maddeline! If you don't want to look like how you normally do, you 'ave to look and act the part of a different person!" Francine scolded, her french accent showing more now. Emily flopped on Maddeline's bed and rolled herself up in the sheets like a cocoon. Francine immediately looked her way.

"Emily! Don't go back to sleep! Go downstairs and eat your breakfast. I made your favorite."

From that, Emily quickly got out of bed and zoomed passed the two ladies and down the staircase. Now in silence, Maddeline tried to put on her shoes as her mother sat on her now untidy bed, looking at her.

"Zo? What iz the matter?" Francine asked as she crossed her arms. Maddeline stood still for one moment and tried to feel the heel of her foot go further in the back of the shoe. She wasn't facing her mother.

"What do you mean?" was what Maddeline could say.

"I know zomething 'appened. You can not lie to me or act like nothing 'appened. Maddeline..."

Maddie now looked back at her mother. Francine motioned for her to sit beside her. She did as followed.

"Mama, I met a boy..." Maddeline started out. The french woman started to smile and laugh a bit.

"I'm glad your starting to zee men in a new light, mon cher! I knew this day would come~"

"Wh-what? No Mama! Not like that!" Maddeline's face flushed as she tried to explain what happened.

"Hmm, zo, did thiz boy catch your act?" Francine questioned, already knowing the answer. Maddeline stayed quiet for a second.

"No...I'm not actually sure now..."

The french mother rose and walked towards the door, looking back at her daughter.

"Well, there's only one way to find out. Good luck mon petit." And with that, she left Maddeline to ponder in her thoughts. Maddie looked into the mirror again. She had her red rimmed glasses on and her hair, which was down to her upper back, was still somewhat wavy. She sighed and traded her glasses with a darker red rimmed ones. She placed her hair in a wig and tidied up the fake hair. She thanked her cousin in mind for the glasses, the disguise it distributed had fully cloaked her to seem to be a different kind of girl. Yet, she was always careful of her appearance, so she made sure the wig was in place. Just in case she lost those glasses.

It was a good thing that she was already developed, otherwise the glasses' 'techni-cloak' would have made empty space where her hips and breast were. Too bad she wasn't as tall as her sister. She looked in the mirror, lightly slapped her cheeks and showered her reflection with a confident smile.

"Okay Canako! Don't you fret! He DEFINITELY did not catch you!"

Maddeline then got her bag, where all her materials were in for that day, and rushed downstairs. She quickly ate her pancakes (with surprising speed), said her goodbye's to her family and left for school in her red car.

**_\~Gotta go and face my doom...~/_**

Gilbert couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. While walking to school that morning, he thought about the events that happened yesterday. Overall, it was a good day. Would've been awesome if his friends had joined in but he didn't mind. He got to meet a very cute girl yesterday and be on a teacher's good side. One less hassle at a time.

Yet, what was bothering him now was the strange similarities that the two women had. He was positive that the Teacher was older than him and that the girl he met, Canako, was younger than him. He somehow deduced it to this: Those two are siblings. It made perfect sense to him. So why was it that he felt wrong about his deduction? He shrugged it off as he saw his friends round the corner.

"Hey! What's up?" Gilbert started, hugging his friends from behind. The other two smiled and half hugged the German.

"The sky, haha!" Antonio said, being silly as always and feeling carefree of the world.

Francis shook his head a bit before commenting back, "Just walking to zchool, az alwayz, mon ami. Where we're you yezterday?"

" 'Trying to make up the lyrics to our next big gig in the usual place." Gilbert said, now walking beside the two.

"I'm surprised the teachers haven't said anything about that." Anotnio said, his eyes widened.

"Well, Antonio, that's because I'm awesome." Gilbert concluded. "Besides, that's awesome music I'm making. Why would they even try to make it stop? Kesesesesese~"

Francis chuckled at that. "Didn't they try to stop us from playing on the cafeteria tables our song in Freshmen year?"

"Yeah but that's because they didn't get the memo that time.." Gilbert responded.

"So when will we play our next song?" Antonio asked.

"At the battle of the bands over in the next town. It'll start at the end of the month." Gilbert said. He grinned at the thought of being victorious. The three entered the school now, the kids swarming about, talking to one another. The trio weren't late today. Typically because they felt like it.

"Will you be playing zoccer today?" the frenchman asked.

"Maybe." Gilbert said, now thinking back at where he met the blonde girl. "I was thinking of meeting someone today..."

"Ohon~ A lucky girl?" Francis asked, now getting MANY ideas. Gilbert and Antonio laughed at this.

"Yeah, she's pretty awesome, too. I'm thinking of hanging out with her today."

"Already?" Antonio asked. They all pretty much had a reputation at being with many girls, whether voluntarily or not, and the whole school knew. The girls never minded, though, sharing the Bad Touch Trio as they were famously called.

Gilbert made a face and didn't look at Antonio's way. "It's not like that. This time I approached her without thinking, really."

The other two friends shared a knowing look. "Well, mon ami, you are popular with the ladies, too. Make shure you don't cause any problems. These women are all feisty."

"Yeah, I know. I remember what happened last time." Gilbert finished, feeling lousy at the memories. The women in the general area never minded to share the band's members but some fans had a whole different agenda to the others. Some fans are crazy enough to tell extreme and clever lies and sabotage any possible romance. Any possible relationship made up with any of the band members. In a sense, that part of the guy's lives had turned pretty sensitive.

As the bell rang, they all decided to meet up at lunch and went towards their homeroom. As Gilbert entered the classroom, he saw that most students where already seated. Looked directly at where the teacher's desk was and he saw his new teacher writing on a piece of paper. He could tell she was anxious. She was very much like an open book. He got up to her desk and looked down at her. Maddeline twitched her hand after stopping her fluent movements. She slowly looked up at the boy in front of her, her eyes clicked with his in place. She felt terrified that, for a moment, she was caught in her act.

"Hey, how's the injury?" Gilbert quietly asked. Maddeline was caught off guard from that question as she slowly realized her small cut was somewhat showing. She forgot to put a bandage.

"Oh! Um, it's fine. Thank you for asking." Maddeline nervously said, her smile faltered a little.

"Do you have any siblings?" Gilbert asked. Some of the female students looked their way as soon as he said that, all thinking the same thing: 'He's doing THAT pick up line?!' and 'he's looking for a girlfriend?!'

"W-what?" Maddeline stammered. She felt relieved, if only a little. "Yes, I have a sister."

'Looks like I was right...?' Gilbert thought. He took another bandage, a small one, out of his pocket and placed it on the desk.

"Oh, that's good. I also have a brother. Here. You should probably cover that up. It doesn't look awesome on you."

He turned and walked to his desk leaving a dumbfounded Maddeline. The rest of the students in the class stared at the two, wondering if Gilbert was actually flirting with a teacher or not.

**_\~Wonder why he said that...~/_**


	6. Chapter 6, The Staff & Students

Note: XD No, I did not forget about other characters. Remember this is all of Hetalia, Nyotalia and any other Hetalia versions that I know of that are out there as well as possible nocountry characters that have come on the show or are fan based. Why would I not add more characters?~ I'm going to go on a limb here and say that Monaco's name here is Claudine Amarante. Oh, and there shall be 9 periods in a school day~ and other names is from here:

wiki/List_of_Hetalia:_Axis_Powers_characters#Switz erland

* * *

An explosion could be heard as 4th period biology lab room had its students running away, along with smoke.

"Mr. Kohler!" roared a not so happy Mrs. Amarante. She covered her mouth and nose with a silk napkin she had in her desk, walked up to the Danish boy and dragged him by the ear to the outside of the classroom. Immediately, Mr. Kirkland and Mr. Edelstein came to the lab.

"What happened?!" Mr. Kirkland first asked. Mr. Edelstein, although seemingly upset that his class was interrupted in such manner, listened in to what Mrs. Amarante had to say. The female teacher presented to the two the culprit. Mathias Kohler had struggled against the ear grabbing but had not done much so. He'd thought he might get hurt more in the process and hurt the teacher at the same time. 'This time I'm not staying in detention for hurting a teacher!' the boy thought, a few hair bangs getting in his eyes.

Without needing any explanation, Mr. Kirkland gave out a very heavy sigh to the now understandable answer. Mr. Edelstein grew weary in a mere few seconds of comprehension.

"Lad, why do you always make trouble for yourself?" asked Mr. Kirkland as Mathias was released.

"Hey! You got me all wrong!" Mathias responded, defending himself in the latest accident he has caused. "This time I bumped into one of the chemicals and it just spilled into the tubes! It was an accident!"

"Well, with all the 'accidents' you caused, you can now share all those occurrences with the principal!" Mrs. Amarante exclaimed as she held onto Mathias' ear again and dragged him away. Mr. Kirkland had then redirected Mrs. Amarante's class to his since he was closest. All the other students groaned at the idea of possibly having a double period with their Classical Literature teacher. The whole school knows how much Mr. Krikland LOVED to talk about Shakespeare to the students; so much so that they feel like they're dying...

Of course, some do appreciate it. Just some.

Mr. Eldestein was about to go and check on his class after making sure nothing majorly (obvious) dangerous was in Mrs. Amarante's class when he heard Ms. Williams come around the corner into his view.

"Ms. Williams..."

"Mr. Eldestein! What had happened? I heard a huge explosion from this way."

"No running in the hallways..."

"Oh!" Maddeline stopped running and started to walk the little distance left to the Music teacher. 'Thank goodness I didn't wear heels today', she thought. She switched shoes in her own small office.

'Act natural. You're a teacher Canako! Remember you are no longer a student!', Maddeline thought as she started to speak formally with Mr. Eldestein.

"If there's anything I could help in, please let me know." said Maddeline, her hands now resting in front of her body.

"Mathias Kohler just had an...accident," Mr. Eldestein said, lowering his voice at the word 'accident', "But it was just a small explosion. I'm not sure if a janitor can help in this, though. I wouldn't want to imagine the expenses to this..."

Both of the teachers heard something hit the door to Mr. Eldestein's class room. He sighed and started for his classroom. He immediately knew that Im Yong Soo was the culprit. That poor Korean kid was in for a world of pai- studying.

"I don't know how to dispose of the chemicals safely. Please help me in that." Mr. Eldestein said and then entered his room.

Maddeline was a little dumbfounded at the sounds she heard from the room but soon shrugged it off and went into the class room. The weather had turned warmer now since it was close to noon so she opened all of the windows and let the rest of the smoke out. Maddeline had immediately known that the smoke from the chemicals weren't toxic. She could even name each one of the ones on the damaged counter top that were now running down onto the floor from the tubes. Plus it wasn't such a big explosion as it sounded.

The new teacher started looking for the cleaning supplies as she heard many students running.

Mr. Zwingli was outside with his class, making them do drills. From what Maddeline heard, a certain student and him had suggested the drills to be in the planner for the new school year. So far, she could see that the drills looked to be...vigorous...She could see a poor girl panting from the excessive running. She seemed to be whining but Maddie wasn't sure.

Getting the proper tools for the removal of the chemicals, Maddeline began to work on cleaning them.

~All in a day's work ^_^;;;~

"Hola mi amigo!~" Antonio half yelled as he ran next to Gilbert.

"Hey 'Toni" Gilbert breathed out as he took himself out of his trance off of running and slowed down so that he would be casual with his friend. They were both pretty sweaty and already developed flushed cheeks. They had been under the sun for 10 laps already. The total, from what Mr. Zwingli told his class, was 12 laps. Two more to go. Much of the rest of the class was somewhat unfit for such a tough start to the school year. Therefore, there were stragglers. Namely Feliciana Daisy Vargas.

She came up to the two guys and asked while panting, "How - how do you guys - do you guys keep running like that?"

Feliciana had kept up nicely, a few laps behind but she was still able to keep up with the guys. Gilbert gave his usual 'I'm awesome' smile as he replied.

"This is nothing for the awesome me! Kesesesesese~"

Antonio went with the ladder and got a little closer to the tired Italian girl. "Don't worry, it's only the second day of school. You'll get better!"

With her eyes shut, she tiredly smiled up at Antonio, "hehe, Grazie". The girl then caught the sight of the new teacher in the chemistry lab, opening windows and letting out smoke. Curious, she left the track field that the class was supposed to be running on until she heard the strict yell from her teacher.

"Hey, get back in line!" Mr. Zwingli yelled through a megaphone. The young Italian went back to her spot next to the boys, scared of leaving the field now. He had made sure that his students were away from the chemistry lab and stayed on top of their assignment by he himself staying near the windows and keeping a close eye on his students. Gilbert snorted as he heard the yell followed by a sympathetic look to the girl. She seemed like she was going to cry as tear drops were forming at the corners of her eyes.

Antonio comforted her, "No lloras. He isn't mad at you so it'll be okay."

Gilbert looked back at where the gym teacher was standing, somewhat curious, too, on why he was there in the first place. He could still see the faint smoke coming out. One of his eyebrows rose.

'So that's what the sound was.' Gilbert thought as he was close to running pass it. The field was pretty huge and was close to being 150 yards long. He had been running at the other side of it when he heard something close to an explosion. He had shrugged it off but now that he guessed what happened from first glance, he could poke at the subject later with his friends.

So when he glanced at the windows and beyond a second time, he needed to do a double take at who was inside.

It had been easy now, getting so close to the windows. To see the long, blonde hair he had come to recognize incredibly fast, he was feeling just a little triumphant about that. She wasn't facing the window, from what he could tell. With a smirk on his face, he rushed over to the coach as if he was on his first lap.

"Hey Mr. Zwig!" Gilbert joked, keeping up his trademark smile.

"That's Mr. Zwingli to you!" said the coach, almost yelling out his correction.

"Yeah yeah. Hey, can I go to the bathroom? I already finished all of my laps only the awesome me can do~" Gilbert said, complimenting himself.

Mr. Zwingli just sighed heavily, almost not believing the teen. Almost. He did know his brother and he had been somewhat focused on all his students...except for when the explosion happened. "Go on. Just return right back here when your done with whatever you are doing. You better not do what you did last year!"

"Kesese~ Don't worry teach! I'll come back." Gilbert assured as he jogged over to the school. Mr. Zwingli snorted, not believing Gilbert anytime soon.

"Mr. Carriedo" Mr. Zwingli began, getting the other's attention. Antonio jogged to him, slightly showing his curiosity through his smile. Once Antonio was up to the coach, the other gestured to him to the direction where Gilbert went.

"Could you go ahead and take Gilbert's things? I have a feeling he won't be coming back...again."

"Esta bien." Antonio cheerily said, heading to the hall ways as he waved farewell to Feliciana. She tiredly waved back, a smile was at least displayed.

-HA! The awesome me got away! :D-

Maddeline was almost finished with the other side of the table when she felt someone going right behind her. Paranoid, she looked back over her shoulder just as Gilbert 'boo'ed at her ear, scaring her. She hit her left hip as she jumped back to the limited space between her and the table. Maddie quickly winced as she held at the sore spot and looked back at the one who scared her.

"Mr. Beillschmidt!" She half yelled and half shouted. Gilbert almost flinched as he saw that she hurt herself from the scare.

"Hey" he started, his voice slightly shaky as he seemed to show that he was sorry for the scare. Usually he would be laughing by now but she IS the new teacher and she didn't leave him homework yesterday...maybe he felt the sinking guilt more from the obvious in that sentence but hey, who's judging?

"Uh, sorry about that. I didn't think you would have been that scared." Gilbert apologized. He was about to say 'This is so not awesome' but decided to shut his mouth. Many women have already gave him the evil glare for that, mainly Elizaveta Héderváry. Maddie paid attention for a split second to her aching hip and then back to Gilbert. She was upset but she couldn't go giving her own student the death glare for a small scare...which really looked to be a pout sometimes...

With some composure, she showed a small smile at the boy while her brow twitched at the pain she was slowly numbing with her willpower.

"You should refrain from doing that to a teacher, you know? You could get detention for that, I'm sure..."

Gilbert was slightly taken back. He thought she would shout at him or cry even. Instead, she sounded like she was holding her cries and just gave him advice.

'There's a first for everything, I guess...' Gilbert thought as he looked at his homeroom teacher, still expecting her to tear up.

"What is it..?" Maddie asked, now feeling the scrutiny from the boy's stare. "Do I have something on my face?"

"No no." Gilbert dismissed it, thinking that he should just get her some ice. Heck, he knew where he would get it in the class room. "Wait here. I'll go get you some ice."

Maddie was about to protest but he ran to the back of the classroom, into a room, before she could. Massaging the sore spot, Maddeline sits down on a nearby chair and waits. She hears that familiar snickering from her student and turns to see Gilbert flashing a smile. For a split second, she thought the smile was for her but quickly figured out why he'd been smiling.

"She left the back room open..." Maddeline quietly stated.

Gilbert snickered more, "Yeah-"

"And she won't suspect a thing, huh?" Maddeline cut in, now having a deadpanned expression. She felt more aware of her role as a teacher now.

"Not a thing! Kesesese~" Gilbert said, oblivious to the strange atmosphere that was developing until he looked at the makeshift ice bag he had in his hand. He suddenly grew aware of what he was saying to a 'teacher' and how much he shouldn't have been sharing with her. Awkwardly giving the ice bag to his homeroom teacher while thinking of how lame this situation turned out, he looked anywhere but at Maddie and continued talking with her.

"Anyway, here's some ice. Sorry about the scare..." Gilbert said, looking straight at her shoulder.

"Thank you" Maddeline said as she took the ice and placed it on the sore spot. It would have been more efficient to put it directly on her skin but she wouldn't show any skin when her student was there. She still felt heavily aware of her status and his. She shook her head and decided to not think about it too much. Lightening the mood, she looked up at him and smiled.

"Well, I won't be telling her anytime soon. It was just for this after all and you did come back for me really quickly." Maddeline said, surprising the boy in front of her and making him look at her straight in the eye.

"What?" Gilbert managed to say. He had quickly thought about teasing the science teacher about what else she had in the back room but all that deflated when Maddeline had said something about it. And here he thought for a second that the new teacher would result to be like the rest of the staff. Always snitching so to get him in to trouble. Honestly, that's how he interpreted it.

"That I won't tell anyone about this. Besides...I think it's embarrassing to say that because I got scared I ended up hitting myself." Maddeline said, blushing at the small admittance and looking down at the sore spot. Gilbert scoffed.

"Right, cause it was me who got you hurt." Gilbert admitted. He didn't like it but at least he wouldn't be snitched on or anything. It was bittersweet to him.

"I gotta go." Gilbert announced, already moving towards the exit. Maddeline reached her free hand out to him, not thinking that he would have left so suddenly.

"Wait!"

Gilbert paused and looked back. Maddeline displayed a small smile towards him, her eyebrows frowning. "This doesn't change anything..."

And somehow, Gilbert understood what she meant. It could have been taken differently but he automatically knew. Everything would be neutral, normal between them. A part of him welcomed the idea. Another part of him felt uneasy about it but he shrugged the uneasiness away, smiled and nodded. He left the room and a somewhat happy Maddeline.

As he made his way to the field, the bell rang, signalling that it was lunch time. He froze, looking at the ground, his hands still in his pockets since he left the room. He quickly took one of them out and face plamed.

"I forgot to ask her about Canako!"

- SO UNAWESOME! D: -

* * *

I have a request. I want to know if you guys are cool with me putting more couples here. It'll all lead to the obvious two getting together but you all want to know how right? Well, I need the other character's help for that; mainly couples. So, can I? ^-^;;


	7. Chapter 7, It hurts

**Note: Its official then. I got approval. I'm going to put other couples to help these two on the way to what we all hope for, their love to bloom. I'm so cheesy...**

* * *

Antonio went to go get Gilbert's back pack and his own. He had already seen the time and the school bell going to ring pretty soon. He figured he should be ready and changed early. He quickly hit the showers and changed to his school uniform. Just as he was about to head out to the hallway, he started hearing sniffles from near by. Curious, he looked around to where it came from till he reached one of the unused classrooms. The doors were all made of fine wood with a glass pane on each one of them, letting anyone else see a limited amount of what was inside. The windows were open, that much he could tell. Beyond that he could see the field. Some of the students were already taking a break.

On the side of the window, barely visible, was a girl facing the field. She had brown, somewhat wavy hair that ended below her shoulder blades. A headband could be seen, matching the color of her uniform, which was a female golden version of the male's. The sniffles had become much softer now. Antonio was puzzled at why she sounded like she was crying. He knew who she was and also knew that she wasn't the type to be crying out of nothing, let alone sounding like it. He decided to see why she was there, opening the door and making her look his way.

She turned quickly when she realized who it was. Trying her best to dry her face with her hands and clearing her throat, she faced Antonio with a pissed off expression.

"What do you want bastardo?" she said, not succeeding in covering up her strangled voice. She cursed to herself as she noticed it. Antonio got closer.

"Caterina, what are you doing here all by yourself? Y porque lloras?" Antonio asked, not one to be so subtle in situations like this with the girl. Or her brother. (A/N: "And Why are you crying?")

She scoffed and turned as a tear happened to fall out. She didn't want him to be there. She didn't want him to see her. See her the way she was now. "What do you care? Aren't you supposed to be in gym or something?"

An obvious fact was made there but it seemed less important to point out as Antonio continued to walk towards her. "Bueno, I just got out but-" he didn't finish as he was cut off.

"Then go away! I don't feel like seeing your stupid face!" Caterina yelled, her voice sounding more like she was going to bawl out.

Antonio almost flinched as it did hurt him hear that but he didn't let that get to him. He stood strong still and took Caterina's hand. "Chiara"

Caterina hesitantly looked at him, resisting the urge to slap his hand away and looked at him to see why he would call her by her middle name. It all felt inviting, his touch, his voice but she didn't want that. She was stressed out BECAUSE of HIM. She didn't want his touch or his soft voice. It was conflicting so she stayed neutral for a bit.

"Chiara, I don't know why your crying but," Antonio kept his soft gaze on her as she flinched, realizing that she had ended up showing her tear streaked face. "Pero no lloras, I hate seeing you this way..."

He was about to dry her face but she looked down, laughing only once. It sounded bitter. "Well, if you hate it so much then don't look."

Caterina opted for pushing him away. She didn't want this to go further, not after what she witnessed. The brunette pushed him away, literally this time and ran out of the classroom, leaving Antonio looking at her till the door closed. He snapped out of it and ran outside. He looked left and then right. Nothing. She was gone. He vaguely remembered that Italians can run fast when they want to but he shrugged the idea off. He heaved out a frustrated sigh as he scratched the back of his head, closing his eyes as he did so. Antonio adjusted the two book bags on his bag as he heard footsteps coming his way.

He looked at who was coming to see Lovino coming around. His hands were in his pockets, for once, and he was in deep thought. He never even noticed that Antonio was right in front of him until he bumped into him. Quite clumsily, too.

"What the?! Oh, it's just you bastard. Cosa stai facendo qui?" Lovino said, having forgotten what language to talk in as he wasn't fully out of his thoughts from before. (A/N: "What are you doing here?")

Antonio, having been living next door to the Italians and had hanged out with them since little, knew what he had asked and responded with a small smile. "Nada Lovi. Just trying to figure your sister out, I guess."

"Hmph! Don't call me Lovi." Lovino said, leaning a little away from Antonio, continued with the conversation. "Plus...she might be upset about something..."

"What?" Antonio asked, seemingly curious to the possible reason of the girl's distress. Lovino went rigid and got off the wall, realizing what he was doing.

"Nothing! It has nothing to do with you!" And like that, Lovino left in a hurry, into another hallway. Antonio didn't know what to do about the fraternal twins. He was at a loss, for the moment, on how to take in both of their actions. They were both always the type to not show too much closure, unlike their little sister and big brother. Antonio sighed again. The bell rang soon enough and he took his time on getting to his locker where he knew he would meet Gilbert and Francis. Girls and friends. That's what usually was on his mind nowadays, it seems.

"Ow..."

Antonio looked at the source of the small voice and found behind himself the new teacher holding a makeshift ice bag on her left hip. She seemed to want to double over as she kept walking by the wall, passing her hand on it as she went. If Antonio didn't know any better, he would have thought that she just came back from a harsh game play. Whatever that may be. He went up to her, ready to offer his help.

"Are you ok, Maestra?" Antonio asked, lending a hand for her to lean on. (A/N: "Are you ok, Teacher?")

Maddie waved her free hand at him, dismissing the help.

'I shouldn't have stopped playing Hockey this summer, I'm too tender now...' Maddeline thought, smiling apologetically at the student. It was still hard to believe that all the students here could have been her classmates instead of her pupils. Nevertheless, she didn't feel too comfortable with either idea. She's still getting used to reality.

"I'm alright, just a sore on my hip." Maddie said, straightening herself. 'That and I might actually be false advertising on how old I look with this ice pack on my hip of all places...'

"Oh, you'll get better Miss..." Antonio didn't know her name.

Cautiously, maddie corrected him. "Ms. Williams. I'm the English teacher for Seniors."

"Oh! Gusto en conoserla Senora Williams!" Antonio said, showing his usual bright smile on his face. (A/N: "Oh! Pleasure to meet you Miss. Williams!")

'Correct me if I'm wrong, my Spanish is a bit rusty, did he just call me an old woman?' Maddie asked, particularly to no one in her thoughts as she still displayed her apologetic smile.

Antonio continued with the introductions, though.

"Me llamo Antonio Fernandez Carriedo! It's nice to meet you!" Antonio smiled a brilliant smile, already shoving his hand out to shake hands with her, only to bring it back again as he noticed how occupied her hands were.

"Oh, sorry, um, let me help you." Antonio said as he started to take Maddie's hand and started to walk to the nurse's office.

"Thank you Mr. Carriedo." Maddie said, feeling a little relieved. As they headed for the nurse's office, Antonio felt the need to talk with Maddeline. By talk, in his mind, meant that he'd share almost his life's story with the two best buds he has. He moved a little sometimes to avoid collision with other students as they passed by the hallways. Sometimes he was as hard as a rock if when they did bump into him. To say that Maddie was astounded may have been an understatement.

"Everybody liked our first performance and that was how Francis, Gilbert and I got our first fans from the cafeteria." Antonio finished. Maddie wouldn't have had a clue that Gilbert was the lead singer of a band that was only made up of his friends.

"So that's why they call you The Bad Touch Trio..." Maddeline concluded. She had received a few warnings about the three teens being trouble but she honestly couldn't see anything bad about Antonio. What was funny to her was that the faculty always referred to the three by their band title.

"Yeah, it was thank to the fans really. We couldn't think up of a name that we all agreed to." Antonio suddenly looked bummed out. "I thought 'Los Mosqueterous' was pretty good, too..." (A/N: 'The Mussketers')

A sweat drop formed around the young teacher, seemingly understanding where he was coming from.

"Anyways, we'd had many fans since then, mostly chicas." Antonio explained, back to enthusiastic self. Maddeline figured as much. Boy bands usually did have their array of fan girls. Antonio continued on.

"We have dated some but I guess we really never stayed with them for too long..." Antonio said, now remembering the past relationships. On the other hand, that gave Maddie some huge red flags. She looked at the boy straight in the eye with wide eyes, startling the green eyed Spaniard.

"You all dated your fans?" Maddeline asked incredulously. She would hardly hear that boy bands nowadays ever dated within their fan circle. Wasn't that bad? Wasn't that suicidal for the girl herself? Maybe she really didn't know that much about the current culture after all. "Yeah but that was in the past. This year we mostly decided to not date anyone of our fans."Antonio said and Maddie simply nodded in approval.

'Wait, why am I approving this? It's not exactly my business...then again a teacher does sorta have the right to help the students grow to the right direction in life...I guess..  
.' Maddeline thought. Antonio shifted a little and showed her that they were at the nurse's office.

"We're here!" Antonio announced, smiling as he did so.

"Thank you again Mr. Carriedo." Maddie said as she let herself open the door held it there. She looked back at the young man in back of her.

"De nada!" Antonio said, still flashing his always so happy smile. (A/N: "Your Welcome!")

"If you need anything, please find me in my office in RM 303 or you can find me in Homeroom with Gilbert." Maddeline supplied. She thought she was doing an okay job for a new teacher.

"Okay! See you later Senora Williams!" Antonio said, waving as he sprinted towards the cafeteria, adjusting the two book bags on his shoulder as he did so.

~And now I have some information to go on~

* * *

**I hope you all remembered that the squiggles are Maddeline's thoughts as a form of breaking the story into parts while Gilbert's is dash lines. Its non cannon but it helps me break this story into sections.**

**Also, I need people to participate as their state or providence or just even a town! I need human names tho...**


	8. Chapter 8, Chit Chat

Note: They'll be too many pairings to actually list them, I tell you that right now folks...I'm looking forward to the Hetalia-ness. I'll try to pull off. By that I mean "romance". Also, heads up, there will be 3 exceptions in couples in this fan fiction and trust me, all these couples are just to somewhat guide the main pairing throughout the story. Also, if they are not paired up already don't expect ANYTHING yet. Just saying. Aaaand one more thing: Italy (the guy we all know and possibly love) has his eyes closed just like in the anime and will open when he's serious, surprised, etc. you get the gist of it.

...I don't know how Taiwan or some of the characters sound like...or talk like...just a little on how they act...A LITTLE. So tell me if im right or wrong here!

Chap. 8, Chit chat

Bella Jansen pouted as she moved along the cafeteria line. Mei Xiao, a friend of Bella's, moved along with her.

"So what if your brother saw you trying to go into the boy's locker room? At least he didn't tell your parents and grounded you." Mei said, taking the minced pork rice among other various foods. The cafeteria was huge and could fill up to 200 students. Not that THAT was the most best part of the place. The food was international. The school was good enough to hire chefs. After all, the Jeimrock High school was known to take in talented students. With talent came credibility and with credibility came riches and fame.

"Well, he didn't know why I was actually there so...it's not fair that Big Brother got in the way..." Bella whined. Mei shook her head and then smiled.

"Your usually lovable with him." Mei commented.

"Well yeah but I was looking for someone and I thought he would be there...not my brother coming after me..." Bella commented. After years of being surrounded by male friends, Bella had finally found herself crushing on one of them. And now that she had a crush, she was willing to go all out in getting him. There were a few problems, though, with her having a crush in the first place...

"Well, the guy seems pretty dense if you ask me..." said Mei. No one else knew who Bella had been crushing on but, from the other side of the cafeteria, a certain hazel eyed Italian had been starring at her and wondering who she could be liking. Lovino Vargas, the third oldest next to Veneziano Vargas and his twin, Kiara, had kept on starring at the Belgium girl ever since he entered the room. So far, he had managed to successfully find a spot to sit in without any interruptions. Till his brother came around, of course.

"Ve~ Whatcha doin' all by yourself Lovi?" a certain honey eyed man said as he sat down next to Lovino, a tray full of spaghetti in his hands. Instantly, Lovino jumped in his chair and looked at his brother. He didn't want to admit he was startled, although his red face clearly shouted to any and all _'I was just caught off guard/looking at my crush'_. All bothered, he crossed his arms and looked back at the direction of where Bella was.

"Oh, its just you Veneziano..." was his ever pissed off reply. "What do you want?"

"Ve~" started the man, looking sad. His curl had lowered a little more in response. "Your my fratello. I only wanted to talk to you..."

"Hmph, yeah right" was the only response the Italian got. A couple of French and American girls passed by: Lovino's cue to ignore his brother and just gaze at Bella. She had finally sat down at the "_cool kid's_" table. Mei included. Meanwhile, Veneziano just stared at where he was looking at and then looked at the table where Antonio had sat in next to Francis and Gilbert. He turned back to his brother.

"Fratello, why aren't you sitting with Antonio and the others?" Veneziano asked, his curl bobbing up from time to time as his curiosity showed. Distractedly, Lovino slightly turned his head while looking at Bella.

"No..." Lovino took his time as he was slowly brought back to reality. "Because...Because..."

He saw her talking with another guy in the group and suddenly heard her laughter. He decided he liked her laughing. Once he decided that, though, he crashed onto Earth and woke up registering the question. Annoyed that he was brought back from what he was doing, he snapped at his brother.

"It's none of your business!" Lovino yelled and it wasn't lost on some of the students that were around the two. Veneziano's curl drooped as he showed a sad face. He had flinched but recovered fast. He knew his position meant he couldn't be too easy going.

Lovino turned his head to the opposite direction, crossed his arms again and simmered for a couple of minutes while Veneziano pouted, trying not to whimper. Eventually, the Italians calmed down enough to continue their conversation. Lovino turned back and started to wonder something.

"By the way, what are you doing here? I thought the faculty room was on the far end of the school." Lovino pointed, looking at his brother now. Veneziano's eyes popped open in surprise as if he just noticed it himself.

"Oh! I just came here for the pasta~" said the Italian, indicating to the tray still in his hands on the table. Lovino shook his head, seeing how typical his big brother was.

"You forgot your lunch again, didn't you?" Lovino asked as he looked at the older male with a deadpan face.

"Si!" Veneziano said.

"Idiota...go back to the faculty room, _'where you belong'_..." Lovino drawled, standing up and leaving a, once again, sad Veneziano.

"SHE WHAT?" someone had yelled out from nearby, causing Veneziano to look at where the "_Bad Touch Trio_" were.

"Calmate! She's in good hands now. I just brought her to the nurse..." Antonio reassured his red eyed friend who had been frantic a moment ago.

"ShiBe! NO! You don't get it!" Gilbert yelled again, feeling like he was going into a melt down.

"Oh what could pozzibly the problem?" I think that bit of action will look good on 'im." Francis said, seeming to be the calmer one out of the three.

_'No! Who knows what Toni told her! She might now think that I'm some sort of delinquent or **worse**! Now I won't be on her good side and that leads to me having more work and THAT means I won't be able to do band stuff AND THAT means I won't look so awesome for that girl and that-' _Gilbert's train of thought was stopped by a hand being placed on his shoulder. A firm hand. He looked up and saw his younger brother looking straight at him.

"Bruder, why are you making such a ruckus so early in the year?" said. He still had his glasses on from working in the student council room recently. Gilbert just looked at him and then grabbed his brother by the shoulders, still somewhat in his panicked thoughts.

"**WEST! NEVER MAKE A PACT WITH A TEACHER!**" Gilbert yelled, taking his brother by surprise.

From a few tables away, Veneziano looked at the group with tinted cheeks and a goofy smile on his face. He felt pretty '_jolly'_ seeing the group. He'd seen them grow along with him and was considered to be the youngest teacher next to Kiku but now that the new teacher joined the staff, he wasn't titled as that. Still, he felt young and, therefore, still felt close to the students that he grew up with. Even if he was a few years older than them. He decided to pay them a visit since it was the new start of the semester. Besides, he wanted to say hi to his favorite of them all, Ludwig.

Ludwig had to hold his older brother back now as he tried to calmly assert the situation when he heard the famous "_Doitsu_" coming from the eldest of the Italian family. He knew that voice anywhere, really.

"Hello fellas! Doitsu!" Veneziano said happily as he walked over to the group. As soon as Veneziano acknowledged Ludwig, he immediately felt conscious of himself. With a slight blush on his face and red tipped ears, Ludwig fixed himself and adjusted his glasses, trying to be formal with the Art teacher.

"Hello Mr. Vargas..."

The teacher just smiled at him as he heard the usual greetings from the others, minus a less enthusiastic one.

"Feli! Que bueno que estas aqui hoy!" Antonio said, his lovable side now showing. (A/N: "Feli! It's good to see you here today!")

"Oui, iz's good to zee you. 'ave you zeen zat imbicile of a brother of mine yet?" Said Francis, now remembering his elder brother who, coincidently, was also a teacher of another school. (A/N: "Yes, it's good to see you. Have you seen that imbecile of a brother of mine yet?")

"Hey Feli...sorry, I'm having an un-awesome time..." said Gilbert who just now settled down and just stared at his wurst.

A little bothered by the nickname the guys still used on the young adult, he cleared his throat and tried his best to not to remember why it bothered him. He still had a nice, quick flash back of a teenager looking a lot like a girl smiling down at him. He was a preteen, 11 years old, when he got to meet the Italians. When he saw Veneziano and Feliciana, he could have sworn there was a "_mini-me_" of Veneziano. Because both his grandfather and the grandfather of the Italians conversed in their own languages, he and his brother didn't understand who's name was thrown at who. So for a time, they thought that Veneziano was Feliciana and vise verse. He could have sworn the pretty girl was Veneziano...

Obviously now he knew but some sort of feeling lingered even after finding out that Veneziano was a guy. He just didn't know what that feeling was. It did drive him crazy, though, since now he's trying his hardest from shying away from the teacher.

Although now that very same teacher started paying attention to Gilbert.

"Gil? What's the matter?" the Italian asked. Genuinely puzzled by the boy's rare lack of enthusiasm.

"It's nothing Feli...just that..." Gilbert stopped talking as his thoughts rolled by. The others now paid attention to the white haired boy. "I met this girl-"

"A girl?" both Francis and Ludwig questioned, seeming to be more puzzled than Veneziano seemed to get the picture a little more, though and Antonio was just listening, seeming a bit happy that it was about _'a'_ girl and not just the fans they had.

"Oh che bello!" the teacher said right away, already imagining a pretty girl. (A/N: "Oh that's great!")

"Si, that's very good to hear!" Antonio agreed.

"No guys you don't get it!" Gilbert said, standing up. "That girl that I met was pretty cool with me and I want to get to know her and all but she's the 'sister' of my English teacher!"

All the men in the group hmm'ed as they immediately understood the situation. Then, with a warm smile, Veneziano went to Gilbert's other side and placed a hand on his shoulder, making the German look at him.

"If you get along with both of them then everything will be ok. I'm sure of it!" Veneziano said, adding a huge smile to his face. Gilbert didn't buy it but he did burrow onto the idea. He was sort of getting along with his teacher already and it was too early to say that anything could go wrong, right? The old cocky smile grew on the German's face as he stood up straighter and threw a laugh out in the open.

"Kesesesesese! The Awesome Gilbert never goes down without a fight!" Gilbert announced.

"No, that doesn't make..." Ludwig started to say but he glanced at Veneziano and shut his mouth. He cleared his throat and decided that it was the right time to leave.

"Well, I'll leave you to your friends, then." said Ludwig.

"Ehhh? Doistu don't go!" the Italian whined as he was instantly found on Ludwig's arm. The young German began to flail his arm, trying to first fight the blush that had come upon his cheeks before wanting to shake off the Italian.

"V-Veneziano!" Ludwig said as he desperately shoved the teacher to the side. Suddenly, smug looks were pointed at him as he looked from his brother to his brother's friends. Well, define 'smug faces' for the Bad Touch Trio? Ludwig's face grew instantly red as he noticed what he had done. Usually he wouldn't mix school with personal things, or people in this case. Not just any people but Veneziano Vargas, his Art teacher. He covered his mouth, as if doing that would take it all back. He only glanced at his teacher for a second and couldn't stand the teary-eyed look the older Italian male gave him.

"Excuse me!" Ludwig said super fast as he strutted out of the cafeteria. A small pigtailed girl had been watching, waiting the whole time and seeing how things escalated for the student council president. She was the undersecretary for the guy and she knew certain obvious things, like how the German would get flustered when an Italian got near him, particularly Vargas. At first, it had looked similar to allergies to her. Then she noticed he wasn't affected at all when Kiara or Lovino got near him. Let's not start on the older twin of the Art teacher.

She followed right after the German as he passed her. Advising herself not to get pissed at the many stares going her way.

**- Guess old Feli needs a hug...=.=; -**

"Ah~ That feels better~" Maddeline said as she put the ice pack on her side. For some reason, she enjoyed the cold a little too much. This felt like it hit the spot. The nurse giggled an airy giggle. Lightly blond, shoulder length hair flowed as she made her way from the cabinet to the chair at her desk. Maddie stayed sitting on the bed right across from her. The whole place smelled like it was sterilized yet you could smell some of the Lily of the Valley flowers. The big hint of why sat right where the window sill was. "So how did this happen Ms. Williams?" The nice, gentle voice came out and Maddeline was grateful for the gentleness. It made her feel like she could share some things with the older female. Her legs fidgeted as she looked at the floor for a second and then back at the woman's indigo eyes. Eyes that she is still currently imitating.

"Well, I was just getting along with a student and I accidentally hit the table's side." Maddeline said, hoping her lying skills have level up since she graduated from college.

"Try not to, ok? I hear you are the youngest of all the staff. You could be my daughter, that's how young you look. It's best to not rough house with the students." the nurse said, her calm smile never leaving her face.

"Mrs. Vainamoinen..." Maddeline was surprised. It felt somewhat surreal how everything was an air of calmness around the nurse. Of cheeriness. Of peacefulness even.

On the other hand, that all kinda dispersed when the nurse looked at the young teacher, blinking.

"My, you are the first of few who had said my name correctly..." Mrs. Vainamoinen said, mildly surprised herself.

"O-oh. Um. It's nothing really. I just, know how..." Maddeline said, feeling shy now that she was in the spotlight and feeling how conscious the room made her feel.

"No, no...It's like you studied Finnish and know how to say it properly..." Mrs. Vainamoinen said, now getting an idea. Her idea was confirmed when Maddeline said nothing, only shrinking back in the bed, blushing now. Maddeline never really bragged about what things she learned at the time she was in high school and college. She was studious and humble like that.

"I see. So you could have been any type of teacher or any type of person to the world and yet you came here..." said Mrs. Vainamoinen.

"I wanted to teach..." was the quiet reply.

"English for Seniors."

"It's simply because I wanted to leave students off with something. They may not always use calculus in the real world but they'll be able to get a good career with what I'll teach them. I want to give them what I've been given."

It was silent after that. Just a few minutes of silence. The nurse looked at the young teacher with proud eyes.

"Could it be that there is something for you in return of this?" Mrs. Vainamoinen asked, making Maddie think.

"I...I guess being with students around my age would be good, too. I think I'll learn a lot from them."

"As do all teachers, hehe." Mrs. Vainamoinen said last, giggling and making Maddeline smile.

**~ Ah, this feels so nice ^-^~**

Just to let you guys know, I'm a procrastinator...and that I usually like to land mega hints as to who each character is! Look it up if your curious enough. FYI Lily of the Valley flowers are poisonous, so don't eat them or touch them with your hands! That's all I think. ._.


End file.
